Survival of the Daleks Part Two
by tpman98
Summary: The Cult of Skaro pursue the Doctor in their ow time machine after their city on Mars is destroyed.


I do not own any of the characters contained in this story. Those belong to the BBC and the various producers and writers of the series Doctor Who. I do own this story and all of its contents, with the exception of its characters. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story, nor do I intend to. All rights reserved to all authors and creators.

Survival of the Daleks

Part two

_Boom! _The Daleks' base on Mars was exploding around them. The Doctor had infiltrated their laboratory and placed explosives. Tampering with the charges resulted in a chain of explosions that rocked New Skaro to its very foundations. Dalek Supreme summoned for the Cult of Skaro to receive orders. Their purpose was to formulate unique plans to achieve victory.

"The Doctor must pay! The Doctor has confounded the Daleks for the last time," Dalek Supreme ranted, "The Doctor must be exterminated!"

The orange member of the cult then entered the room. The orange color scheme identified him as the cult's scientist.

"The Dalek Time Machine is ready for departure," He reported.

Dalek Supreme responded, "Destroy the Doctor."

"The supreme member of the Cult replied, "I obey."

Long ago, the Daleks created a time machine similar to the Doctor's ship, the TARDIS. Their time machine was able of tracking and following the Doctor throughout all of time and space. The Cult of Skaro and a squad of red drones filed into the time machine crying out, Seek. Locate. Destroy!" Like the TARDIS, the Daleks' time machine was bigger on the inside. The black box screeched after the fleeing Doctor while New Skaro fell. _Scrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreew! _

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Doctor and K-9 were making their getaway. The TARDIS soared back into the air. The Doctor was preparing to jump when he heard a familiar sound. _Screeeeow! Scrrreeeeow! Scrrrrreew!_ He pulled a lever to open the TARDIS window. What he saw took his breath away. A cube was flying after them. It was spinning in the same manner as the TARDIS. The Doctor gasped.

"The Daleks have a time machine."

"The Daleks have a lock on the TARDIS, master," K-9 chirped.

"Indeed," said the Doctor, "They can follow us anywhere in time and space."

"What is the plan, master," asked K-9.

The Doctor sighed, "I don't have one."

_Boop! Boop! Boop! Boop! _The console then alerted them of the presence of another time machine on the same temporal curve as they were. The Daleks were now in pursuit of the Doctor. The problem with the Daleks is that you can't run anywhere in the universe where they cannot follow. The TARDIS raced into deep space. The Doctor's TARDIS was not equipped with weapons. After materializing in 1963, The Doctor shifted into high gear to try and out run the Daleks. As soon of the Daleks were out of sight, the Doctor set a course for Totter's Lane junkyard in London.

While the TARDIS flew towards their destination, the Doctor got to work on the Chameleon circuit. The Chameleon circuit was a filing cabinet filled with circuitry in each drawer. When the Doctor had first stole the TARDIS, it had been programmed to disguise itself to blend in with whatever environment and time period it was in. however, the Doctor stole it from a mechanic's shop before they could work out a few bugs with the Chameleon circuit. The TARDIS eventually got stuck as a London Police Box. But the Doctor knew how to override the Chameleon circuit's automatic twelve dimensional scanner so that he could manually select a disguise for the TARDIS.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and got to work. Sparks flew as the Chameleon circuit wheezed. Eventually, the TARDIS landed in Totter's Lane in 1963. The TARDIS then disguised itself as a car door propped against a mound of junk. With the brakes turned off, the TARDIS silently materialized. The Doctor stepped out and looked around.

"A wonderful place to combat the Daleks," he said.

Suddenly, he heard it. _Scrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreew! _The Daleks were landing not far from the TARDIS. The Doctor climbed into a large crane with a magnet on the arm and waited. He maneuvered the arm just in front of the Daleks' time machine. He waited. Then, a Dalek drone came out. "Exterminate!" _Clang! _The Dalek was attracted to the magnet and the crane arm rose high into the air. The Doctor then cut the power and the Dalek fell to its death.

Inside the Dalek time machine, the troop was formulating a plan.

The Cult's red member reported, "Drone designation Alpha has been disposed of. Three drones are remaining."

The Cult's supreme Dalek responded, "Deploy Beta and Gamma!"

Two more red Daleks journeyed out of the black box. K-9 then moved into position and fired two shots with his laser nose. Dalek Beta went offline in a fiery inferno that engulfed Dalek Gamma. The Doctor then rushed into the TARDIS and silently materialized away; under the radar. The Daleks then materialized after them. _Scrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreew!_

The TARDIS then landed in London, 1940. They landed in a yard and the Chameleon circuit disguised the ship as a wooden shed. The Doctor stepped out. "We are in an air raid in 1940. This is a brilliant hiding place. If the Daleks try to find us, they could be blown up by a bomb," the doctor thought aloud. As the Daleks landed, the Doctor dashed into the shed and opened the TARDIS window. As red Dalek rolled out, the Doctor fired a small gun launching a spy camera inside the Dalek Time machine. He turned on the TARDIS screen and saw the Dalek console room. "They are out of drones. The Cult will have to go after us themselves. Let's go. The TARDIS materialized away.

Unaware of the doctor's departure, the Cult of Skaro was trying to make a plan to get outside. It was down to just them to exterminate the Doctor. The strategist piped up, "The weapons on this time machine are our hope to kill the Doctor. We shall engage him in the air." The rest of the Cult agreed.

The scientist cried, "Annihilate!"

The eternal Dalek exclaimed, "Eradicate!"

The Drone yelled out, "Decimate!"

The entire Cult of Skaro then cried out in unison, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and K-9 were planning to eradicate the universe of the Cult of Skaro. The Doctor could not deal with them as he had the drones. The Cult was much more intelligent. The Doctor mused, If only we could just knock them out of Time and Space." Then, his eyes shot wide. That's it! De-mat! Set a course for Gallifrey! The Doctor put the brakes back on and deactivated the cloaking device. The TARDIS was exposed and now looked like a Police Box again. _Scrrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeew! _The TARDIS landed on the Doctor's home planet of Gallifrey. He dashed into the building where the high council gathered.

"Attention, High council! I request security clearance to the weapons archive," cried the Doctor, "The Daleks have returned, more powerful than ever. I am requesting to have access to a dematerialization gun and a time torpedo launcher to dispose of a small Dalek ship.

"And why should we trust you? You have broken our laws a number of times, Doctor. Why should we take your word," asked one member of the council.

"The Daleks have a Time Machine. I can stop them. But I need the weapons I named earlier," responded the Doctor. The council whispered amongst them for a while. Eventually they said in unison, "Permission granted."

The Doctor ran back to the TARDIS with a dematerialization gun and a time torpedo. The Time torpedo would freeze any target in time. The Dematerialization gun would completely remove a target from reality; thus ceasing to exist. These were some of the most dangerous weapons on Gallifrey, and the Doctor was going to use them to destroy the Daleks once and for all. The TARDIS flew off Gallifrey into deep space. There were no nearby planets or anything; just space. This was a perfect place to engage the Daleks in vehicular combat. To ensure they got the message, He sent a message to their Time machine calling them to his location. They wasted no time in getting there. The Daleks fired at the TARDIS. The TARDIS whooshed off as the Doctor prepared to end things. He could not fire while the TARDIS was rotating so he had to cross some wires on the console. "I hope I remember to uncross these wires later," remarked the Doctor. The TARDIS then stopped rotating and the Doctor prepared to fire the Dematerialization gun. He placed in the Key of Rassilon so that he could fire. Suddenly, the phone on the outside of the TARDIS rang. The Doctor had to reach out and grab it to answer it as they were flying around in space. It was the Daleks.

"Go ahead Doctor. Fire! Seize the day! You shall become a killer like us; assuming you has the spine to do so. What good are emotions if you will not destroy the creatures you hate? Strike us down if you dare Doctor," The Cult of Skaro ranted in unison as they continued to fire on the Police Box.

The Doctor Sighed. He was hesitant to just kill them. He somehow couldn't bring himself to do it. He picked up a bazooka and loaded it with the Time Torpedo. The Doctor took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. It was a direct hit! There was a flash of light as the black box then froze in place.The Doctor looked out into space. "We did it! K-9 we did it," he exclaimed. He closed the door and threw his hat into the air. "Now," he said, "Let's go back to NASA. They must hear the news.

The president of NASA was pleased to hear K-9 relay the details to him of how they defeated the Daleks. The Doctor and K-9 were given a medal for their efforts. A huge party was held at NASA's headquarters to celebrate. When it was over, the Doctor and K-9 went back into the TARDIS. The Doctor made sure to uncross the wires on the console. They then flew off into the Time Vortex on their next adventure. _Scrreeeeow! Scrrrreeeeow! Scrrrreew! _


End file.
